1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless ear phone, and more particularly to and a sound broadcasting method for the wireless ear phone.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid advancement of electronic technology, mobile electronic apparatuses have become an important tool in daily lives. In the mobile electronic apparatuses commonly seen on the market, sound information may be played by a wired ear phone or a wireless ear phone. Take a wireless bluetooth ear phone as an example, a user may use the bluetooth ear phone to perform multiple functions including selecting music, dialing a phone call and so on.
In case the user is listening to the music through the bluetooth ear phone, it is quite frequently that the user needs to take off the ear phone in order to handle other tasks when an unexpected situation occurs. In this case, the wireless ear phone of conventional may continue to execute an operation of sound broadcasting since the user may not have time to issue a pause command through the wireless ear phone to stop playing the music. Accordingly, an electrical power of the wireless ear phone may continue to be consumed, resulting unnecessary power consumption. The unnecessary power consumption may also cause a battery in the wireless ear phone to be constantly required for recharging, which leads to an operating life the battery being shortened, and a certain degree of damages to global environment.